


No Time

by moo534



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hinted Sam/Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo534/pseuds/moo534
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither a sinner nor a saint,<br/>Only fair.</p>
<p>Neither a hero nor a coward,<br/>Only scared.</p>
<p>... Forever Numb...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in a couple of minuets and it's my first experiment with this site but I think this is the best piece I have done to express Dean... 
> 
> Do we not all have secrets? x

Numb.

'I am numb.'

Burying his head even deeper into the pillow, he allowed the empty bottle of whiskey to clatter onto the floor. His muscle retaliated against moving and his head tried to place a barrier to stop him from remembering but no. He always remembers... Never stops remembering.

He wrestled his way out of the too forgiving bed. No time to forget, no time to forgive.

Salted streaks on his cheeks became a normality. No time to see, no time to be seen.  
Scars represented a warrior but some are due to selfishness. No time to cower, no time to quit.  
He blazed his skin in the scolding shower. No time to live, no time to...

Die.

A mask can work for decades, just remember to be careful. No time to feel, no time...  
Playing fair, only to be conquered. No time to cheat, no...  
He was a man of rules, something many do not see. No time to sin...

Neither a sinner nor a saint,  
Only fair.

Neither a hero nor a coward,  
Only scared.

Never forgotten or forgiven,  
Only human.

He was nothing special, he thought he was numb... Until he walked back into the library,

He barely had time to be a brother... But he always had time to be something more...


End file.
